A SugarCoated Love LSaku Wacky Romance
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A Wacky cross-over drabbles between L from Death Note and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

A Sugar-coated Love-LSaku cross-over Sakura coupling drabbles

*

Recently the idea of writing a cross-over Sakura coupling LSaku(Yeah L from Death Note with Sakura) has popped in my head and I couldn't resist it after seeing someone's comment that the world would explode if she found LSaku.. I found it funny and couldn't resist trying ONE.  
Heh, I'm such a evil person but it sounded like a challenge to me. **smirks**

I know it's such a wacky coupling to think but.. for me, it's so natural to do as I once have seen a dream of L and Sakura together... The dream was so sweet and can't stop doodling LSaku after the dream.

If any of you're interested in my LSaku dream, you can see them from this link.

I've got more of LSaku and other Sakura crossover couplings from Death Note so feel free to PM me if anyone fancy seeing them. **wide grin**

www. gigicerisier deviant. art .com/art/Cross-over-L-Sakura-and-Light-12470226

Anyway, this is obviously the first attempt to write a cross-over Sakura coupling and well I made L really really OOC for the sake of making funny drabbles.

I'll submit these drabbles little by little. I might do some doodle based on these drabbles later.

I wanna dedicate these drabbles to Bren-chan for letting me use the story background of her LSaku RP and also my dear dear Lady-Hanaka for always supporting me and LSaku. *hugs with smooch*

I also wanna dedicate to all my DA friends who loves this rather wacky coupling like I do. *wide grin*

Well hopefully some of you will like these crazy drabbles.

I'm currently looking for someone who will kindly beta-read these drabbles. *nervous*  
So please let me know if anyone fancies to be the one. *looks at all with puppy eyes*

As all you know, I don't own Naruto or Death Note. If I do, obviously L will be still alive and fight with Sasori to win Sakura's heart or ask Sasori to let him join with them instead. *smirks*

Forgive me for offending any of you as I kinda did bash Misa and Light a lot.. *sheepish grin*

If you don't like the coupling then don't read and I don't care what you think as FANFICTION. NET OPENLY **allows me to write anything I wanna.**

UNLEASH YOUR Imagination - . FanFiction Net.

Have you got that? **smirks evily**

*

*

Sugar-coated Love-LSaku

1. Uniform

Ryuzaki hated the concept of Uniforms.. Hell, how could it be possible for him who didn't even like wearing socks.. but he couldn't help admiring the roseate beauty in dark green military suit, who was currently standing in front of him. His Sakura said with a slightly blushed cheek that she found it when she was shopping with Halle Lidner, her new trusted female friend to buy something to surprise her sweets loving Detective genius for his birthday..Lidner had been hired by Ryuzaki few months ago to protect his Sakura despite the protest from his beloved girl but now they quickly become like siblings..

When he noticed the front of a white spotless shirt under the suit Sakura was wearing was moderately opened to reveal the outline of nicely shaped pale white mounts, Ryuzaki instantly guessed that it was the idea of that wicked blond haired vixen. Dark green knee high military boots accentuated the long silky legs under.. The deep slit of the skirt was teasing the detective eyes by showing off her smooth skin of-

Wait.. Was she wearing girdles?? Girdles??

…..........

He might well have thrown his principle to a gutter really if he could have the enchanting beautiful girl here and there NOW.

*

*

2. Jealousy

Unlike many people believed who L was, Ryuzaki wasn't exactly a emotionless person..

Well actually he was rather opposite.. but thanks to his lifelong experience as a genius detective, he could skilfully hide his true self. Well it was until he found someone who could give him same excitement as Kira did.

At the moment, his hollow black eyes were following every moves his Pink Cotton Candy Haired Girl were making through sea of TV monitors.. He was glad that he could bring back his roseate angel with him to His dimension as geeze, her dimension didn't have any high quality digital devices to track * cough * stalk * cough * her down...

It didn't help the situation any better when some creepy funny-eyebrow fellow called Rock Lee appeared from nowhere to romance HIS Sakura and there were too many males around her.. He knew that Sakura never would flirt with anyone but still.. it was annoying to observe..

Anyway, His Sakura was now in the kitchen and having a random conversation with Light Yagami who smiled at her unnecessarily. Ryuzaki actually suspected that Yagami did fond of his Sakura .. When he mentioned to her about it with a small pout before, she blinked and said to him with a sweet laugh that he was just paranoid. but his Blossom just didn't know how much he could sense and read real motives of Yagami and the possibility was at least 91 percent in his calculation...

It wasn't merely surprising that Yagami would fancy his beloved Sakura as she was probably the first person who didn't fall to his charm after all.

Ryuzaki sighed in relief that Misa Amane wasn't alive any more as he clearly could see that that insane, pathetic girl tried to kill Sakura for a unreasonable jealousy she didn't deserve.

Yet same time, it would be quite fun to watch interactions between these two girls as she and Sakura could have been good friends if she realized that Sakura wasn't a threat for Yagami's affection.

Naruto once told to Ryuzaki that his Sakura had deeply in love with a boy called Sasuke Uchiha who didn't have any interest other than killing his own brother for avenging his own clan.. According to that hyper knuckle-head shinobi, this Uchiha person hurt the feelings of him and his Sakura for betraying their beloved village.

The way his rose-haired angel acted towards the person reminded him of Amane who was so blindly devoted to her beloved Yagami.. but Sakura wasn't heartless like her.. Ryuzaki fully despised that young girl for killing some of innocent policemen. That's why he treated her inhumanly when he captured Amane with a help of Watari. She wasn't anything more than cold blood murderer to him.

However, his Sakura was completely different from that girl. She truly cared people. She had been saving others' lives by using her medical skills and intelligence and always dared to risk her own life to save others even if she sometimes killed people in process which he still couldn't fully agree that she actually killed people.

But who really was he to accuse her?

He wasn't exactly a innocent man either as he had killed Lind .L. Taylor to find out the location where Yagami resided even if he was a third degree murderer. Furthermore he had also been involved with many crimes as Erald Coyle, a notorious detective who did anything for money..

A small yelp through a monitor brought back his attention. Ryuzaki immediately focused his eyes on the monitor in front of him and saw something he didn't rather want to see...

The young Yagami who was held softly by arms of his beloved Sakura.

" Are you alright, Yagami-san? "

" I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. It seems I haven't got enough sleep recently.. "

The detective's eyes narrowed when he heard Yagami called his Sakura with that petname..

" Oh, you should sleep properly, Yagami-san otherwise you'll get ill. "

" Well, but I can't let Ryuga work by himself all the time. I wanna help him as much as I can.. you know.. "

" … I do understand and I really appreciate your concern about Ryuzaki-kun. But please let me know immediately if you need any medical assistance. "

" Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan. I definitely will."

Yagami smiled at Sakura in embarrassment but Ryuzaki didn't miss the slight smirk on that young murder suspect's face when Sakura looked away to open the fridge.

' Damn you.. Yagami.. How dare you touch my Sakura... '

Ryuzaki's pasty finger touched one of red switches on his desk. It was connected with small speaker

in the kitchen.

" Sakura-san? "

" Yes? Ryuzaki-kun...? "

He heard his own voice via the speaker and the sweet voice of his love interest.

" Could you please come to my room now as I do wish to discuss some matters? "

" Of course. I'm coming now. "

" Sorry, Yagami-san.. but do you mind if I ask you to serve these cakes to everyone in the room instead of me? I need to go to Ryuzaki-kun's room. "

" Of course not. See you later, Sakura-chan. "

Ryuzaki inwardly smirked in triumph when he witnessed a tiny visible frown appeared on the young handsome man after waving a hand to the sweet blossom girl with a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

*

*

3. Embrace

Embrace.. If there was something completely foreign to Ryuzaki, it was a embrace. He hadn't ever physically interacted with anyone before in his life except the small fight he did with young Yagami until he met his Sakura. Hell, he hadn't even kissed anyone before as he hadn't had any close relationship with a person as his status for being a genius detective didn't let him have much free time to acknowledge anyone since his early age.

Well Yagami did act as if he was his friend.. but obviously he did for his own benefit and recently Ryuzaki had noticed that he had become even more friendly to get more time with his own love interest called Sakura.

Since the very first day he met her, the roseate girl had been making physical contacts with Ryuzaki as if it was the most natural thing to do. He still remembered how she held his body close as if he was one of her most important persons in her life when he had injured himself for blindly trying some taijutsu with a sword in the training ground in Hidden Leaf Village. His pink haired angel gently laid his battered body and pressed her green glowing hands on his deep wounds... and healed them instantly. It was just a few days after when he was introduced to that bubble-pink haired beauty and he didn't even give any good impression to her either for scrutinizing her appearance and such..

At first time, being embraced by the cotton candy girl felt so odd yet he didn't find uncomfortable. He was so used to be inaccessible to others as a genius so it was so refreshing to him that someone treated him just as a person. her, he was nothing more than a casualty.  
He still remembered how she looked serene and ethereal when she closed her eyes to concentrate to heal his wounds.. He felt something warm seep inside of his body.. like a calm, gentle stream... He felt as if he was floating on water and soon he drifted into unconsciousness. When he opened eyes, he was greeted by the brightest emerald eyes he had ever seen and he realized his body was gently laid on soft fresh green ground..  
How long had he been since he touched a natural green ground? He reminisced when he was in Wammy House, playing a tennis with some of other orphans there. Unlike another young genius called Near who most likely to be destined as his successor, he was very active and loved playing outside. His passion for tennis had even later brought him the title of Junior Champion in Wimbledon for a few years. It was quite hard to abandon his dream as a tennis player but his determination to be a detective, to bring justice to world had eventually won the desire.

During his adolescence, he had experienced a few hindrances to get over. Yet he hadn't ever wished to go back time to be a tennis player. He truly loved his profession. He loved challenges and intellectual, adventurous challenges were what he craved most in his life even if he still had to face some guilt that he couldn't save the innocent lives of Japanese police forces from the cruel plan by the second Kira, Misa Amane. This was the very reason why he didn't try to take full sleep in his life.. His guilty conscience kept him working without taking any breaks.

However, for some unknown reason, Ryuzaki couldn't resist resting himself when the pink haired angel was healing his wounds... He didn't remember about his own parents as he had been a orphan.. but his analytical mind later registered it would have been like a mother's embrace as he felt completely shielded by her slender arms.

*

4. Sunset

" Ryuzaki~ Come here and watch this with me~! "

A sweet voice of his beloved Sakura called out Ryuzaki who had been researching some data about Kira in his lovely Mac.

He sighed and went towards a windowsill where his love was currently sitting down comfortably.

" Isn't the sunset so Beautiful? Don't you think it's so magical? It's like painted by a most skilful artist..! "

His Sakura watched with a deep contented sigh while pointing at the sunset from the top floor of their high-security skyscraper, which probably no one except his daring angel would do.

" ...... Sakura.. It's nothing mystical about it.. It's a obvious phenomenon. Sunlight is composed of a spectrum of colors that ranges from violet and blue at one end to orange and red on the other. At sunrise or sunset, sunlight takes a much longer path through the atmosphere than during the middle part of the day. More violet and blue light is scattered out of the beam along the way, and so the light which reaches the human eye early or late in the day is reddened. So the conclusion is that sunsets are red because the daytime sky is blue...

" ...... Ryuzaki.. I know what causes it... Ack!! You're no fun sometimes! "

The pale rose-petal haired girl hung her head with a sigh and stepped off from the windowsill to walk back to the sofa to read her medical book she had been currently reading but stopped as something tugged her wrist.

".. Oh.. but I can entertain you in different way... "

Lightly grasping the pale wrist of his Sakura, Ryuzaki stepped one closer to his beloved cotton candy girl with a small smile.. well it did look more like a smirk..

She blushed with a interesting shade of pink.

" !! No it's not that I wanna.. more like- "

Then she felt something sweet softly pressed on her silky lips..

" See.. I can give you some fun... "

Ryuzaki gently clasped her hand with his own to take his beloved girl, whose face was in deeper red to somewhere only hell knew...


	3. Chapter 3

*

*

5. Rumour

It has been one month since his Sakura started working as a nurse in one of most prestigious hospitals in Tokyo. Ryuzaki didn't like the idea for her safety but his sweet roseate girl insisted that she didn't like the idea where she just stayed all the time indoors as she was a medic-nin.. He couldn't argue about as he would have felt same if he were her position. Therefore, he kinda accepted that she could work there as a part-time. At least, she could bring back very delicious cakes from the pattisserie near the hospital every time she worked there even though he prefered her homemade desserts much more..

However.. she begun coming home almost midnight everytime she worked there. When he asked about it, she just slipped off the conversation with a soft smile that she was just busy at taking care of some new patients. but Ryuzaki knew there was something more than actually she told him as she averted her eyes slightly. Under observing eyes of Ryuzaki, her face was pasty and had lost her weight a little bit even though she was rather slim girl already..

He sighed and dropped that topics after telling her to rest more when she was off.  
His pink haired angel softly pecked on his pale cheek with a smile to go to the bedroom to sleep.

Then a small bomb called Suspicion dropped off one very beautiful afternoon.  
Like as usual, Ryuzaki was scanning a pile of documents while eating one of cakes Sakura brought. It was about the time when Light came to their headquarters to discuss about the recent progress for capturing Kira.

" Hello, Ryuga. Have you got any interesting discovery to catch Kira yet? "

" Good Afternoon, Light-kun.. "

Light came in to the room with a ever perfect, charming smile.  
He seated next to him while placing a magazine on the desk.

Ryuzaki's eyes landed on the cover of the magazine.

' Hideki Ryuga dropped his role for his injury yet met a Nurse Angel. '

Light noticed his reaction and softly smiled at him.

" Ah.. Do you wanna read it? I've just bought this from the kiosk as I've found a quite interesting article.. "

The large black eyes of Ryuzaki were still glued on the front cover of the magazine.

There was a medium sized photographe of a young handsome actor who laid down on a simple white hospital bed which was rounded with sea of flower bouquets on the front cover.

.. but it wasn't exactly what Ryuzaki was staring at.. He was looking at one unmisseable beatuiful rose coloured

Rose coloured head of his beautiful angel Sakura.

" Ryuga? Oi, Ryuga? "

Without looking at young Yagami, Ryuzaki quickly flipped the page he wanted.

' Ryuga's new found love? An angel in nurse uniform will heal his broken heart? '

Invisibly, a detective genius's eyes narrowed with the headline.

Ryuzaki knew that Sakura was a very loyal person and she loved Ryuzaki so much to accept coming back with him in his world.. but.. this article did confuse him as he remembered her strange reaction when he asked about the reason for her coming home so late.

" ...... "

His mind raced with reasoning this new discoverty..

" Ryuga?? Ryuga?? Oi? What's wrong?? "

A loud sigh, Yagami looked at the article where Ryuzaki was reading

" ..... Is this Sakura-chan?? "

He started at the magazine with widen eyes as he glanced at a photographe on the page.

It was another photographe where a beauitful girl with roseate hair averted her face to avoid the camera shot while that young actor Ryuga brought his arms to protect them for the shot also.

Then, very reason of the topic popped her head into their room with a sweet voice.

" Good-evening, Ryuzaki-kun. Light-kun. "

Ryuzaki and Young Yagami started at her with no word and then looked back at the article they had been currently reading before looking at her once more to greet her.

" Hello, Sakura-chan. "  
"Good-evening, Sakura-san. "

His Sakura blinked for their strange behaviors and walked towards where Ryuzaki and Yagami were seating but when she realized what they were reading, her smile turned into a frown.

' .... I thought the guy wouldn't use this photographe.. '

She sighed while rubbing her temple.

Ryuzaki started at her...

" Sakura-san.. I believe you might have something to discuss with me in private.. Could you come with me now? "

Her body slightly tensed with his soft yet authoritative voice but nodded while looking back at Ryuzaki.

" ... Sure, Ryuzaki-kun... "

He looked back at Young Yagami while handing him a pile of documents of his desk.

" Would you please look through these documents while me and Sakura-san are discussing matters, Light-kun? "

Light shrugged his sholders and nodded.

" Sure. Ryuga. Talk to you later, Sakura-chan. "

He gave her his signature smile at his Sakura.

" See you later, Light-kun. "

She softly smiled back before exiting the room with Ryuzaki.

While walking down a long corridor, his roseate angel glanced at the detective genius worriedly.

" Um.. Ryuzaki? "

" Yes, Sakura? "

" I'm so, so, sorry I didn't mean to- "

" Could we discuss inside as I would like to keep it in private.. "

" .. Sure.. "

Ryuzaki opened the door of his room and let her enter before stepping into the room.  
He closed the door and locked securely.

"Please seat Sakura.. "

Sakura seated down on one of sofa still keeping her eyes on him with worried eyes.

" You must be angry with me, Ryuzaki.. "

Ryuzaki seated next to her on the sofa with his usual posture, fixating his eyes on his Sakura.

" Well.. I would like to have some proper explanation for this and the real reason for your late night hospital shifts.... "

" Um.. The article you were reading isn't linked with my late night shift at all, Ryuzaki.. The truth is... I just stayed longer there so that I could use my chakra to heal some of young patients.. I know I shouldn't have done that.. but I couldn't help it when I saw such small children had to stay in these monotonous hospital rooms for long time.. They should be running outside with other kids.. not staying in bed for months.. "

Ryuzaki's gaze slightly softened as he heard her explantion.

" The photographe was taken when I visited his room to get some of toys his fans have sent as Ryuga-kun offered me to take them for children in the hospital when we were chatting while I was changing his bandages.  
I thought these celebrities were snotties but he was a very gentle, nice guy.. "

Ryuzaki snorted in his head while muttering that any guy could act sweetly for his beautiful Sakura.

" Anyway, the reason why I didn't tell you before was I didn't want you to know I was using my chakra to heal people.. as you always concern about my hearlth and safety.. but I should have just told you really as I made you worry after all... "

She sighed deeply while giving him a appologizing smile.

"I'm so sorry, Ryuzaki... "

She gently embraced him with a soft whisper.

He let her while slowly winding his own slender arms around her petit form.

" It's alright, Sakura.. I was just wondering what was going on- "

" If you were wondering that I was flirting with Ryuga-san.. I've already told him.. that I have already given all my heart to someone very precious.. someone so gentle and taste so sweet like a cake.. "

Ryuzaki stared at her beautiful mesmerizing emerald eyes and gave her a small grin.

*

*

" Would you like to taste now? "


End file.
